Back To You, Lexana
by Firefly01
Summary: Lana returns to the penthouse in Metropolis afters years of being away.
1. Part I

TITLE: Back To You  
RATING: PG-13 (for very mild language)  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing (dammit)  
SPOILERS: None really.  
STATUS: Complete (could be a sequel coming)  
SUMMARY: Lana sees Lex for the first time in 10 years. Future fic.  
PAIRINGS: Lex & Lana of course!  
=======

Lana handed her keys to the valet and stepped out of the car onto the pavement. The day was sunny, and Lana shielded her eyes to look up at Luthorcorp Tower. Little had changed over time. It was still the tallest building in Metropolis, though many newer and more impressive buildings were now sprinkled around the city.

It still felt the same though, and Lana drew in a deep breath before traveling up the steps to the door. It opened automatically, as most did these days, and as she stepped into the building Lana felt fear. It had been ten years since she had set foot here, and doing so again was not proving to be easy.

The call had come a week prior from Brynna, Lex's current secretary. It wasn't unusual to hear from Lex, or rather, to hear of Lex from various Luthorcorp employees, but this time was different. Lex was asking to see her. Ever since she left Lex for good, Lana had not seen him in person. What could he want now?

Brynna had given no hint, simply telling Lana that Mr. Luthor would like for her to come and see him at 2pm on Tuesday.

"Thank you," she told the woman, and hung up the phone.

She spent all week agonizing over the purpose of the visit. So much so, that she almost called him to say, "Lex, what the hell?" And she was angry. How dare he just summon her like a servant! She was no servant! She was . . . Well, she sort of was.

Mrs. Luthor.

Her and Lex had never properly divorced. He never filed papers on her, and she never filed papers on him because it was better not to even think of him. She had gone her own way, and taken back her original last name. She stayed busy while working in the lightening paced fashion industry, and avoided talk of Lex. She didn't go to places that he might go, and she kept her nose out of the tabloids. Her friends knew better than to speak of him.

She made her own money, and worked hard to get where she was without the use of his connections. Lana was an independent woman who needed no one to take care of her. She smiled often, and laughed a lot and was overjoyed by how free she felt. The perfect life, she told everyone.

At night though, she took pills to push the memories away. It was too painful to remember, and better to just fall into dreamless sleep where nothing could hurt her. On most nights she could drift happily into oblivion. On others though, well, she wore her wedding ring to bed.

Over the years, she had taken lovers, but nothing serious ever came of it. She didn't want that kind of commitment, and told them so upfront. She wanted to have fun, and that was it. She did not let herself wonder if Lex did the same.

The first several weeks after their breakup had been difficult. Every time she felt as though she would finally be able to leave Lex behind, he would show up, or call her and she would have to start over again. It was easy being angry with him as long as he stayed away. Easy to forget and move on.

Finally he did, out of sympathy to her pain, or frustration, or a dozen other reasons, he left her life for good. She would get calls occasionally from his secretaries, to tell her this or that- sign these tax papers, and that kind of thing. But he never called, or stopped by for a visit. Not once in ten years.

Why now? Did he finally want a divorce? Her mind buzzed with the possibilities, and she hated herself for feeling frightened. Not so much of what Lex had to say, but of how it would feel to be near him again. To have to look into those eyes, and listen to his voice. And heaven help her if his smell wafts over to her nose.

Dressing for the event was a ridiculous affair. She must have tried on and discarded nearly everything she owned before finally deciding to buy something new. She wanted him to see how fabulous she was without him, and hoped she didn't look as pathetic as that thought made her feel. She wore a smart, white suit with strappy shoes and added just the right amount of perfume between her breasts. As she was doing her hair, she recalled that he liked it down, so she pined it up high and smiled at herself in the mirror.

She paused to look at her reflection and caught the sadness in her eyes. You're so full of shit, they said. She agreed, but shrugged that thought away and prepared to leave.

And now, here she was crossing the lobby. People milled around and chatted with each other, and no one really stopped to look at her. Why would they? It's not like they would remember her or anything. It irritated her that that fact bothered her. Eleven years earlier, they would all have been falling over themselves to help her with anything.

Lana shared an elevator with two classy looking women and an older businessman wearing a tired old suit that had seen better days. The women chatted, but the man stayed silent, checking his watch after every floor. At 7, the women departed, leaving Lana and the man alone. He looked over at her, and she smiled at him, catching a sadness in his eyes that she identified with. He left at 23, and Lana rode the rest of the way alone.

The wait was excruciating. Each level that she climbed seemed to last forever, and all Lana could think about was Lex. She tried not to, but her mind simply would not cooperate, and she felt it drift backwards over time. She was a girl when they met, and still a girl when they married. Being with him wasn't easy, it was always hard, and often she dreamed of what it would be like away from him.

But she had loved him in such a deeply disturbing way that none of that seemed to matter. Mornings had been the best. He was an early riser, so before the sunlight filtered through the window, Lana would scoot over and drape her arms over him. She loved how he would hold her back, and kiss her forehead gently. Lex was really only sweet in the morning. In the hour before the sun came up, all of their problems seemed to disappear. At least until breakfast.

How was she going to do this? How could she see him now without falling apart? What would she do if he gave her that lazy grin and called her "baby?" (Something that she NEVER let men do now.) Would she fall apart? Would he see right through her, into her soul and know? Know that she had never really left him? Know that she had only been hiding?

The elevator dinged, and Lana stepped out, following the familiar path to his office. Brynna, a bouncy blonde in her early twenties, greeted her and buzzed Lex's office to announce her arrival. He said something that Lana couldn't hear, and she waited until Brynna opened the door to show her in.

Her feet felt like cement blocks. Her heart thumped in her chest.

His back was to her as he stood looking out of his window, holding a glass of brandy in his hand. She stopped, and stared and said nothing. He looked exactly the same from this angle, in that to say, he still had the same old arrogant stance. That made her smile. She was still smiling when he turned around.

"Hello Lana," he said.


	2. Part II

**Back To You- Part II**

Lex wanted a divorce.

"You what?" Lana asked. Her hand began to shake and she set her drink down so that she wouldn't drop it.

"I am going to get married again Lana," he said softly. His voice always dropped when he wanted to patronize her.

"Why the hell did you ask me here just to tell me that?" she shrieked. She turned away from him and looked out the windows. Behind her, several people bustled in setting up their lunch at Lex's conference table. She barely heard the clinking of the glass and silverware, and instead could only hear the voice in her head shouting- stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!

"Stupid!" she said out loud.

"What?" Lex asked, and she whirled around.

"I am so stupid for coming here. What was I thinking?" she asked with an almost maniacal laugh. She picked up her purse, and walked towards the door, but Lex blocked her retreat. "Move," she ordered, looking him hard in the eye.

"Lana, calm down and listen to me," he said. He put his hands on her shoulders, and the close proximity to his body made hers shiver.

"Let go of me," she said, pulling away from his grip. She felt a stinging in her eyes, and pushed him away from her forcefully. She was not going to let him see her cry. Lana stormed out of his office and made her way to the elevator, punching in the lobby button on the panel harder than she meant to.

"How fucking dare you," she said to nobody. The world was spinning, but she had a good idea that it wasn't because of the alcohol she had consumed. Her hand gripped the side rail tightly to hold herself steady. With blurry eyes, she walked out of Luthorcorp Tower and into her car, which the valet had already brought around. No doubt Lex had called them to get it ready.

"Thank you," she said absently, as she pulled away from the curb. She managed to make it three blocks before pulling over to cry.

"Dammit!" she screamed at herself. Why was she crying? She didn't want him? Did she? She'd been fine without him for an entire decade. She had a good life, a good job, sex when she wanted, money of her own and she didn't need anything anymore from Lex Fucking Luthor. Nothing at all, except. . .maybe. . .

"Dammit," she cried softly, holding her head in her hands. She sobbed for a good half hour before driving home.

Later that evening, she tried to drink herself happy, but that never really works out. All she got for her efforts was a headache and a busted kitchen sink. In her drunkenness, Lana had thrown her wedding ring into the garbage disposal, and there it sat for three hours until she called for a plumber to come and get it out for her. He did, but wouldn't have the parts needed to fix her sink until the next afternoon. Lana slept that night with her ring held firmly in her hand.

As daylight streamed into her apartment, Lana awoke with the memory of her dreams still heavy on her mind. Lex begging her not to leave, her crying that she had to. For her own sanity she had to go. The memories, some real and some imagined brought on a fresh round of tears that irritated her. Why the hell was she still crying? This was finally almost over. She was almost free.

Determined not to stay depressed, Lana jumped up from bed and into the shower, letting all of the bad feelings wash away. She was a woman now, not some silly girl whose fate could be determined by a man. She scrubbed vigorously and pushed away thoughts of Lex. She would not let herself remember what it was like to be so near him the day before. To look into those same blue eyes that had gazed into hers as they made love so many years ago.

"Stop it," she commanded herself as she turned off the water. Lana felt pretty good about herself as she went about her morning routine. It was lame of her to get so upset about the divorce. It's not like they were really married anymore. She left for work with instructions to the doorman that the plumber be let in later. As always he flirted with her, and as always she tossed him a smile over her shoulder as she walked out. It was going to be a good day.

She stopped to get coffee first for herself and her designing partner Marta. They poured over plans, haggled with fabric merchants and went out to lunch with up and coming movie stars who wanted to wear their stuff. Lana saw a photographer out of the corner of her eye, and made sure to smile nicely for the pictures. Their team could use some more media exposure.

Lana ended up the day curled up on the couch in Marta's office with a glass of pinot grigio and a half worked out Fall show. Marta left to run a quick errand, and while she was gone Lana leaned her head back and closed her eyes, letting the wine sink in. She would have to have a driver take her home, but fuck it she could afford it.

When her phone rang, she almost didn't pick it up. "Hello," she drawled breathily.

"Lana?" Lex asked, and she snapped to attention.

"Yeah?"

"I have the papers ready for you to sign," he said. "Will you come by the penthouse?"

Perhaps it was the alcohol talking, or maybe it was her new what-the-fuck attitude, but she didn't argue with him. "All right," she said.

The Lana who exited the elevator and strolled up to Lex's door was a different girl from the day before. She had no expectations. She wasn't worried. She wanted to sign the papers so he would get the hell out of her life. Briefly she worried about her impaired state of mind mucking up the whole affair, but she pushed that thought away quickly and focused on the task at hand.

Lex opened the door and her heart fluttered. Seeing him was difficult, but she reminded her self 'what-the-fuck' and walked in without being asked.

"You have something for me to sign?" she inquired, sounding bored. It pleased her to see him slightly taken aback by her 'tude. That's right bitch, she thought. Hear. Me. Roar.

He stared at her for a moment, and then he grinned. Motherfuck, she thought. Under his scrutiny she felt herself go transparent, liquid, and all of her defenses began to melt away. He stepped forward slowly, his eyes never leaving hers and without saying a word, he grabbed her and hauled her body up against him, kissing her roughly. Against her better judgement she kissed him back and turned off the voices in her head.

He was everything she remembered, and really this had always been the best part of them. It was where they made the most sense. Pure passion, anger and fury all wrapped into a tight little ball that exploded when they collided. Her hands knew his body, and she ripped his clothes off in a desperate search for skin.

By the time they fumbled into bed, her body was shaking in anticipation. It needed this, had wanted it and begged for it for years. She tried to soothe the beast inside by bedding other men, but none were good enough. None could reach deep enough inside of her soul.

When he slid between her legs she felt fear for a moment, afraid of getting what she always wanted only to have it cruelly ripped away again. But all of that fear faded away into nothing when he entered her, and all she could think was 'finally,' and all she could feel was release.

Lana came three times in rapid succession. Lex was the only one who had ever given her multiple orgasms, and after he finished inside her she held onto him tightly and wished the world would go away.

But it didn't.

**Back To You Part III**

Lana looked down at the papers and picked up the pen. _Petition For The Dissolution of Marriage_, they said, and her throat went dry. Quickly she signed all of the marked spaces, and when she finished her legs felt a little shaky and she had to sit down. He was pouring himself a drink with his back to her and she just stared at him.

_I am going to get married again. . ._ The words kept running through her brain and she squeezed her eyes tightly as if trying to make them stop. Of course it didn't work, and she opened them just as he turned back to her.

"All done?" he asked, glancing down at her signature. He kept his face expressionless, but his posture told her that he was upset. Good.

Lana still ached from before, and it was hard to believe that she was signing these papers now. After the mind blowing sex last night, she fell asleep with half of her body draped over him, his hands playing idly over her back and hair. It felt so ridiculously normal that she actually tricked herself into thinking that it was. Like no time had passed at all.

Lex was an early riser, and had always awakened before she did. This morning was no exception, but rather than jump out of bed to shower, he rolled over and took her in his arms. She was still groggy, but his expert mouth leaving wet trails of licks and kisses from her neck to her breasts helped make her come around a bit.

He was possessive, and when making love he didn't just use her body, he owned it. Lifting up on his knees in front of her, he slipped his strong hands under her hips and pulled her snugly against him. After the brutality of the night before, it hurt a little when he entered her, but he was gentle now and she closed her eyes and just let herself feel.

He rolled and pulled her hips this way and that as he thrust into her smoothly. She almost wanted him to quit and just lay down and cover her so that she could hold onto him. What he was doing felt so good though that she couldn't bear it if he stopped. Somewhere in the middle, she found it sad that they were a married couple, and yet neither were wearing their wedding rings.

But then, of course he wouldn't.

The sudden emotion that flooded her at that thought was painful, and she bit down on her tongue to keep from crying. He watched her through heavy lidded eyes, and noticing a change in her expression, set her down gently on the bed and moved on top of her. He was everywhere suddenly, surrounding her with his smell and his hands and sweet kisses that covered her face. When silent tears finally fell, he brushed them away.

Lex never stopped his movements inside her. They were gentle but firm and she clenched around him tightly, feeling herself melt as heat flooded her pelvis. He was so good at this and she'd forgotten that it could be easy to come. She held onto him tightly and when the urge to bear down came she bit into his shoulder as the waves broke over her.

Moments after, a cold bucket of reality came crashing down, and she untangled herself to go to the bathroom. Her reflection in the mirror was that of a well fucked woman and that made her both happy and sad at the same time. When she came back into the room, he was gone and she quickly got dressed.

Lana found him in the living room, naked, arguing with someone on his cell phone. He caught her eye and mouthed the word "shower." She nodded and watched as he disappeared back into the bedroom. Everything felt so normal that it started to make her head spin. If he wanted to get married again so badly, why the hell was he having sex with her? If he had a special girlfriend, why weren't her things anywhere?

Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Lana sat down at the kitchen counter and grabbed an orange out of a red bowl. She peeled it, licking the juice that spilled off of her hand. When her eyes strayed to a stack of papers on a nearby table, curiosity took over and she picked them up to investigate. Divorce papers. The piece of orange in her mouth felt too big to swallow, so she took it out and tossed the whole thing in the trash.

Doesn't matter, she told herself as she drove away. She was fine, fuck you very much and her life didn't need to be complicated by this kind of bullshit. Her and Lex would finally be divorced and she would be free to do whatever the hell she wanted. She squirmed in her seat and groaned at the constant, but not unpleasant ache and the knowledge that since Lex had come in her twice, she'd be smelling him for days no matter how many showers she had. That was annoying. Didn't he use condoms anymore? It seemed very likely that he would, especially if he were considering re-marriage.

Lana felt utterly confused, and rather than feel better as the day went on, she felt worse. Why hold her like that? Why kiss her so tenderly and with such love in his eyes? Was it just a last minute fling? A ridiculous changing of the guards thing, letting go of one wife for another?

And who the hell was this bitch anyway? She decided to find out.

"David," she said into her office phone. She'd come into work, but the questions simply wouldn't let her focus. "I need you to do me a favor. Check the rags and see who Lex Luthor is dating for me."

"Ooh, suddenly getting the green eye?" he quipped back. David was a gossip columnist for the Metropolis Journal.

"Don't be an ass, just check for me."

"Rawr," he growled. "Well, honey I don't need to check, your ex-we-never-say-his-name isn't seeing anyone."

Lana sighed. "No, I'm sure that he is. It must just be under wraps."

"It would have to be very under wraps to get past me."

"Well you're not infallible."

"My dearest love child, I am God where gossip is concerned. If he was seriously dating someone, it would be in my paper as well as everyone else's."

She thought about that for a moment, and realized that it was true. Lex lived in Metropolis full time now, so it's not like he could easily hide something like that. And his penthouse hadn't borne any clues of a woman's presence.

"Well then I don't know what to think. He told me that he wanted to get married again."

David dropped his phone and then picked it back up quickly, shrieking, "he WHAT?"

"I signed papers this morning," Lana told him. It probably wasn't the best idea to tell this kind of stuff to a gossip columnist, but so far he'd been marginally loyal to her. He promised to call her back after he checked on a few things, and she sat there for an hour pretending to work. Finally the call came.

"Interesting news dumpling," he said cheerfully. "Not only have three other sources confirmed that Lex is single, so to speak, but he has also not filed for divorce."

Lana sat up in her desk sharply. "What? Then what did I sign?"

"Must have been something his lawyer put together, but it didn't come from the court. The kind of divorce that the two of you would have to get would be complicated. You've got the prenup to consider, property division, alimony- a do-it-yourself kit just wouldn't do."

Anger boiled inside her, and she hastily said goodbye to David. She grabbed her keys and drove to Luthorcorp without calling for an appointment.

"Lana," Lex said, looking surprised when she stormed into his office.

"What the hell are you trying to pull?" she demanded.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Cut the crap Lex, I know that you didn't really file for a divorce. What did I sign this morning? Why the fuck are you lying to me again?"

"Lana, calm down."

"Calm down? Are you kidding? Why are you playing games with me?"

"I'm not playing games with you. I didn't ask you to sign the papers."

"Well then forgive me for being ignorant, but why the FUCK would anyone have divorce papers drawn up if they didn't expect them to be signed? Or did you just want to get laid again before giving me the boot?"

"You know I wouldn't do that to you."

"Then what were they there for? You said yesterday that you were going to get married again. Is that even the truth?"

Lex sighed. "No," he said. Confusion knotted in her belly and the frustration she felt welled in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. All of the anger that had been inside of her began to dissolve, and she hated herself for being so vulnerable. Only he could make her this way.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked in a small voice. He came closer to her with concern in his eyes.

"I just needed to know," he said.

"Needed to know what?"

He reached out to touch her face and she flinched at first, dropping her gaze away from him in shame. Lex tipped her chin back to make her look at him again.

"That you still love me," he whispered.

She shook her head a little in weak denial, but there was no point even trying to hide it. She did love him and always would.

"Why," she asked, desperately needing an answer. He pulled her shaking body close to him and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Because I love you too, and you've been away long enough."

THE END


End file.
